


mars

by ngxnguyen162



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Argentina, Buenos Aires, Dancing, Gen, Japanese Culture, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Roma | Rome, Songfic, fly me to the moon, galaxy, mars metaphor, oikage astronaut!au, they’re on mars
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngxnguyen162/pseuds/ngxnguyen162
Summary: stuck on mars.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	mars

fly me to the moon   
let me play among the star...  
let me see what spring is like on  
jupiter and mars.

\- bây giờ đang là mùa xuân rồi đấy.  
\- mùa xuân à...  
tooru ngước lên nhìn vũ trụ lấp lánh sao sa, trầm ngâm.   
\- tobio, mùa xuân ở sao hoả cũng đẹp quá nhỉ.  
tobio nhìn theo tay chỉ của anh, vũ trụ xoay vòng, chẳng có gì. chỉ một tấm mành nhung với những viên kim cương, những năm qua em đã ngắm nó đến mòn mắt. hôm nay long lanh những ngôi sao mới. tobio thở dài.  
\- em nhớ nhà.  
tooru buông tay xuống, cười buồn.  
\- anh cũng thế.  
bộ đồ phi hành gia của hai người lấm đất đỏ, sa mạc bụi mù, gió cuốn ầm ầm, âm u. máy móc la liệt trên bãi đất trống, con tàu đổ nát.   
chẳng còn gì, ngoài cái máy hát em mang theo lúc lên tàu.  
tiếng hát rè rè, đứt quãng.

in other words,  
hold my hands.  
in other words,  
baby kiss me.

\- lúc em ở venice, tháng hai có hội hoá trang, mấy thằng bạn em sẽ mặc tuxido kiểu cổ điển, đeo mặt nạ và khiêu vũ trên đường. có cả xe ngựa, rất nhiều hoa nữa.  
tooru chợt nhớ đến bueno aires, âm nhạc xập lình, những điệu tăng gô lả lướt của những cô gái hội chợ. hoa đỏ, cờ xanh, những khuôn mặt ngăm ngăm, hàm răng trắng bóc, đều như ngô non nhìn anh cười, rạng rỡ.  
mặt đất đỏ au như chảo lửa, ảm đạm.  
\- anh có nhớ ngôi đền ở gần nhà chúng ta hồi trước không?  
tobio bước đi, từng bước, bồng bềnh như trên mây. em đưa tay chỉ hai miếng sắt từ xác con tàu.  
\- có hai con cáo bằng đá ở đây.  
rồi em chỉ lên cao tít, dải ngân hà trôi trên đầu hai người.  
\- có những bậc thang ở đây, tám mươi bậc, em đếm rồi.   
tooru nhớ ra rồi. mái đình đỏ, những con mèo hoang trong sân, tiếng chuông ngân vang, tiết trời se se lạnh. cả cái khăn len mẹ anh đan nữa, màu xanh bạc hà, biết thế anh đã mang theo nó lên tàu. rồi cả bờ sông anh và hajime từng chạy đua, long lanh màu bạc. cả hoàng hôn, bình minh nắng sớm, và ánh sao mờ từ trên cao nhìn xuống anh.   
giờ tooru phát ngán những vì sao.  
những tán cây. có cả những tán cây nữa. xanh ngắt, rì rào, những chồi non nhú lên mỗi lần hai người đến thăm đền.  
ở sao hoả không có màu xanh.  
máy hát của tobio phát ra nhưng tiếng xa xăm.

fills my heart with song and let me sing forever more  
you are all i long for  
all i worship and adore.

\- chúng ta cầu nguyện đi.  
tobio quay ra nhìn anh, im lặng. rồi em gật đầu. tooru tới gần em, từng bước bồng bềnh như đi trên mây.  
nhưng chẳng có mây nào cả.  
\- anh không có đồng xu nào đâu nhé.  
\- em cũng không có, những chẳng sao đâu, em nghĩ thần linh ở chỗ này sẽ không để ý đâu.  
tooru nhớ ra là không có chuông đồng, nhưng anh không nói gì. anh đứng cạnh tobio, chắp tay, cầu nguyện.   
anh không nhớ mình đã xin điều gì ở thánh thần nữa.  
có lẽ là màu xanh.  
\- chúng ta nhảy một điệu đi.  
tobio tròn mắt nhìn anh.  
\- nhảy sau khi cầu nguyện?  
anh bật cười.  
\- biết đâu thần thánh trên này lại thích thế?  
anh nắm lấy tay tobio, xoay người, trọng lực làm cả hai bồng bềnh như đang chìm trong làn nước.  
\- anh từng học tango đấy.  
\- ở argentina á?  
tooru không đáp, anh bận ngâm nga theo tiếng nhạc xoay vòng của trong máy hát. chỉ còn một bài này.

in other words,  
please be true.  
in other words,  
i love you...

mặt đất bụi mù, có hai người nhảy múa. một mình họ, và bụi hồng cuồn cuộn theo những bước đi, bồng bềnh như trên mây.  
cũng có thể là trên mây thật đấy.


End file.
